


Misfits seek Misfits

by ArtsieArtsie



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Cute, Divorce, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsieArtsie/pseuds/ArtsieArtsie
Summary: A love story between two misfit gods





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by West_Way and AlidaTean. Please check out their works because I believe they are amazing. Also I'm not a very good writer and would love feedback. Please comment down below which direction you think this story should head in(ie. Angst, serious plot, anything!) Thank you and enjoy!

"You know what, fuck this!"  
Hades and Persephone were fighting yet again but this time it was worse. Hades had had enough of Persephone's shit and was at his breaking point now. She was always complaining about something or other. This time she had the audacity to complain about a friend and guest of Hades.

Hephaestus.

He came to Hades about three years ago after his divorce to Aphrodite in tears. He was a mess after millenium of abuse and heartbreak. Hades took him in right then and there for he knew that the younger god had been through much more than any other god has. He was humiliated, cheated on, beaten, and much more. Hades also took him in because Hephaestus was one of the few gods that Hades could actually be around. Now that Persephone had insulted the poor god Hades snapped at her.

"Get the fuck out of my realm you dissgusting being and don't ever come back. I am through with you," Hades screamed at Persephone.

She was in shock. How could he say such a thing to her? After all that he did to get her with him and he just throws it out like that? Persephone only stood there in front of the king of the Underworld shocked and upset.

" Well get going, grab all of your bags and get lost. I have been thinking of divorcing you anyway and now you have just confirmed my decision. I shall speak to Hera tomorrow morning and I'm sure that your mother will be happy to see you home for the rest of time. Now shoo."  
Hades just stood there watching his soon to be ex-wife swallow her pride and go up and grab all of her belongings and leave. Hades just stood there in the throne room thinking of what he had done and surprisingly he didn't regret it at all. He then traveled up to his room to rest up for the next day.

When morning came he set out for Olympus as soon as possible. He hadn't even brought anything to eat on his trip to Olympus so when he arrived he was starving for food. Everywhere he went he was people looked at him and whispered in shock and fear ,but nothing would stop Hades from getting his divorce that day. He soon arrived at Zeus and Hera's palace and knocked on the door. When the door opened to show a small servent Hades just pushed the door open more and let himself in. It was still early in the morning at about 6:45 but Hades just wanted this done with.  
"HERA! I've come to talk to you, now get down here," Hades yelled up the stairs.  
Hurried footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and descending the stairs.  
Hera's face only showed the emotion of shock as she sputtered out,"H-Hades, what are you doing here?"  
"I've come here to separate myself from Persephone and to have her be free from my realm," Hades replied with no emotion.  
Hera couldn't believe what she was hearing. A divorce? After what he had done to get the girl in his clutches? It was one of the most shocking things Hera had ever heard.  
"A divorce? Why all of a sudden? And why not at the end of winter?" Hera asked.  
"I didn't want to deal with her any longer and she was always complaining about something and I snapped. Now dear sister will you grant me my divorce?"  
Hera didn't know what to do. It went against her principles as a goddess ,but she had already done it before for her son. Then she thought for a moment. See when Hephaestus left he never kept in contact with anyone and almost no one knew where he was(except Hades, Persephone, and Hermes all of which swore on the Stynx not to tell). So, Hera made a deal with Hades.  
"I will only grant your request if you bring Hephaestus to the next Solstice meeting at the end of December. Deal?"  
Hades rarely agreed to deals ,but he made this an exception. He knew it would be easy to bring Hephaestus back to Olympus if he just pushed the god out of his comfort zone. And with all the changes that had happened to Hephaestus it would be even easier.so in the end Hades agreed.  
"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hephaestus heard the argument and is excited.  
> Also this all basically backstory and Hephy is a pretty boy. Will take suggestions in the comments for future chapters and will make current chapters longer if you want.

Hephaestus had heard it all. The fight. The Divorce Confirmation. And the Sound of Hades leaving for Olympus in the morning. He was estatic for he know had a chance. A chance to get with the man he had fallen for months ago. When he first came to the Underworld he was absolutely destroyed by his divorce and was only wanting a safe place from the rest of his family. He didn't know how Hades felt about him exactly but he knew that he liked him more than the rest of the godly family. He also knew that Hades knew him better then the rest of the family as well. 

After he got there though he wouldn't come out of his room for weeks and had to be slowly coaxed out by most of those residing in the Underworld so that he knew he was safe. They did many things to make him feel comfortable like give him his own hellhound and to share stories that would make anyone belly laugh. He then started to work again in a forge Hades had put in his palace for him. Hermes would bring him the requests of the other gods after Hephaestus let him let on that he knew where the Smith was and he would have Hermes deliver the goodies back to the rightful god. 

No one on Olympus could say where the blacksmith ran off to except for Hermes and Persephone. Once Hermes let on that he knew the location of the blacksmith most demanded that he spill the location. Many wanted the Smith back up on Olympus so that they didn't have to wait for Hermes to answer their calls and so that could make fun of him for his pathetic life. Hermes wouldn't let up though for he swore on the Stynx to not say where the forger resided. Still though a few gods still asked where Hephaestus resided. Persephone didn't say anything about Hephaestus' location for she also swore on the Stynx but many suspected she was hiding something. 

Hephaestus soon became well known and loved through the Underworld for he made the place less gloomy and edgy. He fixed the major problems that the palace carried like bad heating(I'm sure that the Underworld is FREEZING) and he also fixed up the hellhounds small ,caged up lives made them a small park that they could run around and play in. He became friends with everyone on Hades council and was given an amazing gift by Hecate. She made him a special potion that she worked months on that would turn Hephaestus' crippled ugly self into a normal walking beauty. He now was quite the pretty boy made many swoon at the sight of him. He was short and curvy with a yummy set of thighs and a well rounded ass(he a dummy thicc). He had a cute round face with a button nose and full lips. He also had some of the most piercing eyes you could ever gaze upon. He was down right gorgeous and was up there with Aphrodite herself. 

Suddenly Hephaestus was being brought back to the present from his thoughts of the past was a firm knock on his bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi apologies in advance for it being short. Also I would like to say that I am on tumblr and that I am called perfectandweird.

Terrified. It was the only word that Hephaestus could use at that moment. The words that came out of Hades mouth made him speechless.

“You have to come to the next annual meeting of the gods so that my divorce can be official.”

Hephaestus was enraged by the first part of Hades statement. He had many one feeling about going back to Olympus and it was hate. He hated that place with all of his heart and now he had to go back. Back to the place where he suffered the most.

“I’m sorry but you want me to do what now?” Questioned the poor Smith.  
“ I know you heard me correctly Hephy, please just go, I have to bring you to your mother so that I can finalize my divorce with Persephone and you do owe me a favor,” explained the god of the dead. 

It was true, Hephaestus had to give Hades this favor for he had been graciously given a place of comfort after his divorce. This was something that he had to do and had no choice to do. And that is what scared him. His family have never been kind to him except for a few very close friends. Everyone would beat him, laugh at him, and make fun of all the flaws he could not control. He hated most of the people on Olympus because of what they’ve done to him. The few exceptions were Hermes, Dionysus, and Apollo. He was treated like a servant to the gods and not like a fellow deity.

But, he had to go back. He hated it but he had to go. He knew that as soon as anyone saw his face they would try to get with him for a quick fuck. He knew that the most dangerous gods were Apollo, Poseidon, and most of all Zeus. When the three of them see his face they will stop at nothing to get into his pants.

“ Fine, I’ll go but promise me that we will only stay long enough that I can say hello to Queen Hera and get your divorce finalized. Once that is done I want to leave, ok?”

It was a small demand that Hades could fulfill so he agreed. 

The banquet was in a two days so Hephaestus didn’t have much time to plan out what he going to wear and how to quickly get in and out. It wouldn’t be easy but he had a somewhat decent way to avoid everyone else and get straight to Hera. He had to keep his head down and had to stay close to the left wall. No one really stayed on the wall for they wanted to dance to the muses who played on a stage on the right wall. If anyone tried to speak with him he would ignore them for as long as possible then if they physically stopped them he would quietly say that he had to meet the great queen Hera. It would deter most gods away for they wouldn’t want to anger the queen. It was the only plan Hephaestus could think of in time before the annual meeting but it would work to a degree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party plan didn’t go to well

It was the night of the big gathering of the gods and Hephaestus was terrified. He clued Hades in on his plan so that they could get in and out of there quickly.

Sitting inside of Hades’ black Ferrari made Hephaestus feel anxious for he knew that they would be at Olympus sooner than later. It was nerve wracking to know that he was so close to seeing the family that tormented and berated him for most of his godly life. It was an hour long journey in the car and Hades tried his best to speed up the process so that Hephaestus could get back home and not have to deal with any of the obnoxious Olympians. Both Hades and Hephaestus hate how annoying the Olympians get but Hades would usually insult and sass them if they get on his nerves while Hephaestus just dealt with the constant annoyance. 

Once they had pulled up to Olympus Hephaestus jumped out of the car and took a look at his surroundings. It looked like the same breath taking place as it had always been. The stars and moon shining bright in the sky creating a nice wonderland vibe. The plant life growing into a vibrant green with other blooming colors mixed in. The gods and goddesses strutting around looking more confident then a model. Olympus has it all. 

It took Hephaestus a minute to come out of his gaze to see that hades was walking forward slowly without him. He jogged up to his favorite goth and walked right beside him. They quickly made their way inside and that’s when he saw them. 

Zeus, the fuck father of Olympus himself had made immediate eye contact with Hephaestus and was now making his way over.

‘Fuck,fuck,fuck, not over here please’ was the only thing Hephaestus could think of in that moment. He tried to move over to the left side of the room so to quickly get to Hera and then get back out. He was pushing through the crowds with hades by his side when he felt someone grab his arm.  


“Excuse me young man but who are you?”  
He new that narcissistic voice that was all over Olympus. Hephaestus turned around to meet the sky blue eyes of the king. It was still very much intimidating to be next to the man who ruled over all of the gods.  
“Well am I going to get an answer out of you or are you going to continue to stare.”  


“Well I’m I-I mean I am...”  


Hades spoke up for him,” Zeus if you could leave us alone for the time being that would be wonderful, for I have to deliver this young man to our dear sister.”  
Hephy was delighted by the fact that Hades spoke for him and that he didn’t even wait for Zeus to respond. The two gods just turned around and made their way to the queen leaving a stunned Zeus in the background. But Zeus didn’t stay that way for long. He grabbed the younger god and dragged him back. 

“ Well I’m sure Hera would love to speak to you Hades and while you do that I’ll chat with your friend here.” 

Hephaestus was not getting stuck talking to ‘Mr. I’m better than everyone else’ so he responded,”I apologize sir but the queen specifically wanted to talk to me, Hades is just here to escort me to her.” Zeus thought for a moment and came up with an idea. 

“Fine you go see my lovely wife, but then you must come back and talk to me, deal?” 

The two outcasted gods looked at each other and Hephaestus decided what would happen. 

“Of course sir, now may I go?” 

“ Go on I’ll be waiting.” 

The two gods quickly made their way away from the king and to the queen. They climbed up a long set of stairs to see the queen looking out over the party. “Hera,” Hades spoke,” I have brought him.” 

Hera looked over quickly to see the new and improved version of her son. She thought it was a completely different person at first but her motherly intuition told her otherwise. That was her baby boy, looking better than ever. 

“ Hephy, is that really you.” 

“ Yes queen Hera, now I would like to get this over with quickly, please give Hades here his finalized divorce.” 

Hera pauses for a moment. Her baby was referring to her as if he were one of her husbands bastards. “ There is slight problem there actually.” Both males make annoyed looks and Hades makes a gesture for her to continue.

“Well all we need is for Persephone to be here to know that she will no longer be needed in the underworld.”  
“Then call her up here” replies Hades. 

So Hera did, she called over a servant and made them go retrieve the goddess of spring. About 10 minutes later a confused spring goddess and an angry harvest goddess come over. Hephaestus quickly left to have his unfortunate talk with the king.


	5. Notice

I’m sorry for the long pause between this update and chapter four. I just was not feeling the motive to continue this story. I am going to write a different story. I may also delete this story once my next one is out. If someone would like to take over this story please contact me over Tumblr and my account name is perfectandweird. I do apologize if you were enjoying the story but I am just not motivated to write for it anymore. 

Again if you would like to take over the story please contact me and we can discuss from there. Thank you to all of those who read my story and hopefully you will come to visit with my other stories yet to come.


End file.
